Ruby Torchwick
by AvianatheReborn
Summary: Imagine Ruby's adventures at Beacon Academy, with a twist. Her father is Roman and her sister is Neo, whereas the villains are Qrow Branwen and Yang. This is initially just a prologue but do give me feedback on whether or not you'd like more. Without further ado, witness the ultimate little ball of sass that is Ruby Torchwick! *White Rose shipping*
She strut confidently down the pathway towards the large double doors that marked the entrance to Beacon Academy, a smirk dressed in bright red lipstick painted on her face. As the doors grew and loomed over her, she continually twirled around an orange and white cane around her hand. With each step she took, she heard the soft "clopping" noise made by her black, knee-high boots as they hid under bright red pants. When she arrived at the entrance, she stopped for a moment to adjust her scarlet blazer as it lay over a black button down blouse. Before her the doors open and she came face to face with someone pertained as a legend around her kingdom of Vale, albeit shrouded in mystery. Professor Ozpin stood before her now, clad in his usual green attire. A rather short girl, she looked up at him and moved her black and red bowler hat out of her eyes so that the two could make contact.

"Ruby Torchwick," he said, the two locked in equally penetrating glares, neither willing to give way. Finally, Ozpin smiled and stepped to the side. "Welcome to Beacon."

She strut forward once more, relishing in the small victory. Of course, her entire life was made up of the small victories. She was a bit of a prodigy, gaining an acceptance to the school at the young age of 16, and all eyes were on her. To anybody else this would be a lot of pressure but Ruby vowed to herself that she would not disappoint. Although seen as a child, she was confident that nobody at this school could match her fighting prowess. In fact, she looked forward to the day where people would respect her as the queen of this castle.

Slowly she strut forward once more, allowing herself to be passed by all of the other students arriving at the academy. She felt more than one glare in her direction but not once did she make a shift in her stride. Instead, her eyes were fixed on a figure in the distance. She'd recognize that outfit anywhere; she was in the company of Pyrrha Nikos. She was a fighter renowned by the world, and thus was a target that Ruby needed to prove her dominance. She continued to walk, not ceasing her stare until Pyrrha noticed and locked eyes. Smiling, the older woman walked to greet what she thought was a mere observer.

Now on a collision course, Ruby turned her gaze to be fixated on whatever was in front of her. The two continued closing the gap until they were upon each other. Instead of stopping to make acquaintance, she lunged forwards ever so slightly, crashing with Pyrrha and shocking her, allowing herself to be pushed to the ground, all while Ruby appeared to just be walking.

Slowing down, she turned and locked eyes once more with her fellow redhead. The unwavering look of shock upon Pyrrha's face was all Ruby needed to know that she had made her first mark on the school. Smirk never leaving her scarlet lips, she continued her journey deeper into the school, adding motion to her hips in the walk. Her body had been blessed, and she knew without seeing that there were boys drooling behind her. As she reached the end of the hallway, she looked up at an older woman who had apparently seen the confrontation earlier, but didn't say anything about it. The woman's arms were folded over a white blouse with one hand holding what appeared to be a wand of sorts. Ruby had a sneaking suspicion that this woman was going to try and break her confidence, but she was already putting up her walls. On an ego high, she winked at the older one, who pushed her glasses up on her nose in obvious frustration.

As she continued walking down the various hallways, she attracted more glares than before. News had spread around the academy, it had seemed, and she had made a striking impression on the students. A female dressed in a white uniform glared at her with malice in her eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked coldly, a question to which Ruby chuckled under her breath. She grabbed her cane by the straight end and used the hook to grab onto the other girl's arm and pull her along. After all, Ruby didn't want to seem like the type to stop for any random person's opinion. When the other girl freed her arms, she stopped walking, but when she noticed that Ruby wasn't doing the same, she caught back up.

"You can't just walk in here like you're the queen," she stated with words that might chill someone else to the bones, but Ruby remained unphased.

"You bet your ass I can," she replied sharply. She continued to lead the one in white down various hallways until they found an empty one. Much to Ruby's surprise, her new "friend" hardly protested. She was a lot stronger mentally than Ruby initially suspected, but that was okay. Some people were just like that. She was still no match for the mountain of attitude that the redhead possessed. Determined to break her prey, she slammed the slightly larger girl into a wall where nobody could see them. Activating the scythe blade on the handle of her cane, she used it to pin her against the wall. Instinctively, the one in white brought her hands up and fought against it as much as she could, but to no avail.

"You're that Schnee girl, aren't you? Weiss, is it?" Ruby asked. With the restrictions on her neck, Weiss wasn't able to nod to confirm the statement, but Ruby trusted her judgment and went with it.

"You may walk in here with all of your money and rich Atlas girl privilege, but I'm going to be the boss around here. And when I call your name, you'll listen, understand?" Ruby glared at her expectantly, waiting for a response. All she received in response was a scowl only a Schnee could pull off. Irritated, the redhead pressed her cane tighter against Weiss' neck and smiled as the cane sunk ever so slightly into her skin.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, Schnee. When I call your name you are to fulfill my every need, understand?"

"Y-yes," she managed to croak out. Ruby knew the anger was still there but she had a feeling that Weiss wasn't going to speak out. She released the cane and let Weiss collapse to her knees, panting.

"Get out of here. I look forward to seeing a lot of you in the future," she said, smiling seductively down at her. As Weiss scampered off, attempting to hold onto her dignity, Ruby started walking back to the main commons of the school, looking to continue making her mark.

It was good to be here.


End file.
